ondas pasadas
by sombra wing
Summary: Después de haber salvado la tierra dos veces subaru y su compañero de batallas warrock logran tener una vida pacifica pero un antiguo recuerdo llega a la mente del alien AM, el cual tratara de hacer que ese mal recuerdo habrá paso a un nuevo comienzo


buenos días/tardes/noches dependiendo a que hora vean esto

pues si aquí traigo otro fanfic uno que sera corto o eso creó yo , el cual a diferencia de mi fanfic principal por hací decirlo "Caminos distantes" este no va a tratar de kung fu panda si no que va a ser de megaman mas siendo exactos de la saga megaman starforce o también conocido como ryuusei rockman, cabe también aclarar que voy a utilizar los nombres de la versión original mejor dicho la japonesa que para los que no los sepan dejare aquí el listado de los nombres de los principales:

geo = subaru

sonia= misora

zack = kisamaro

bud= gonta

luna = luna

omega-xis = warrock

lyra = harp

boreal = amachi

por ultimo este fanfic va a ser un harp x warrock ( omega-xis x lyra) y pues si mas disfruten el fanfic

megaman starforce es propiedad de capcom

* * *

\- mientras se escuchaba como las gotas de lluvia resonaban en la habitación de hoshikawa subaru un joven de aproximado once años que escondía en su star carrier al alienígena y único sobreviviente del planeta AM , warrock un alíen formado por ondas Em que llego a la tierra escapando del planeta FM donde se había infiltrado para conseguir la llave de la arma de destrucción mas peligrosa jamas conocida Andromeda con la cual el imperio FM destruyo el planeta natal del alíen de energía verde y planeaba destruir la tierra pero uniendo fuerzas con subaru warrock y el lograron destruir la llave y posteriormente ayudar en la destrucción de Andromeda creando hací un tiempo de paz que aun duro poco por el amenazante resurgimiento del continente mu, el héroe megaman logro también salvar la tierra de nuevo ante esa nueva amenaza desde entonces la paz había regresado a la tierra -

\- esa noche subaru arrullado por el relajante sonido de la lluvia dormía plácidamente , sin embargo su compañero warrock se despertó sobresaltado su respiración era rápida y angustiosa llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza el alíen salio del star carrier donde usualmente habitaba viendo por la ventana -

Incluso ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿porque esto me sigue atormentando? - se preguntaba a si mismo viendo como el panel de cristal de la ventana se empañaba por la lluvia de esa noche donde poco faltaba para que hubiera en el cielo luna llena -

\- después de esa noche subaru empezó de nuevo su rutina normal despertándose y preparándose a ir al colegio lugar que antes de haber conocido a warrock el evitaba casi a toda costa mientras se preparaba volteo a ver hacia ka ventana de su habitacion para luego ponerse el visualizador que anteriormente le pertenecía a su padre y lograr hací ver a su compañero warrock que miraba por dicha ventana -

warrock, ¿estas bien? hoy estas algo callado - decía el joven que veía a el alíen que volteo y solo suspirando ingreso al interior del sistema del star carrier respondiendo desde allí -

claro que estoy bien, más bien date prisa llegaras tarde al colegio - decía mientras veía al joven reaccionar se forma preocupaba viendo el reloj saliendo de su casa corriendo para encontrarse con la delegada de su clase shirogane luna, que estaba junto con kizamaro y gonta esperando a subaru frente de su casa -

¡Subaru vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa, rápido debemos irnos! - exclamaba la delegada algo enojada con el joven el cual solo se rascaba su nuca apenado y nervioso por la reacción de la joven shirogane pero sin mas que decir los cuartos fueron directos a la escuela donde antes de comenzar la clase y como de costumbre warrock dejo el star carrier y se fue de allí -

no importa cuanta veces vaya a ese lugar simplemente es aburrido - decía mientras suspiraba pesado, empezando a pensar en el sueño que tuvo aquella noche apretando su mandíbula y puño se notaba un gran enojo pero fue interrumpido por la voz de una joven -

warrock, hola - decía la joven ídolo de pelo rosa hibiki misora, al verla el alíen se acerco para ser recibido por una sonrisa amable de la joven cantante - oye ¿sabes donde estas subaru? - preguntaba la chica y de su guitarra derrepente salio harp una alíen del planeta FM que tenia la forma de una harpa -

misora vino aquí para pasar las vacaciones con subaru y los demás - decía mientras reía con suavidad revelando la llegada de la joven a esa cuidad -

ya veo, el esta en el colegio ahora mismo pero pueden esperarlos en su casa después de todo su madre ya te conoce,¿ no? - exclamo warrock que se fue de ese lugar al finalizar la frase cosa que confundió a las dos chicas entonces mientras misora se iba a la residencia de los hoshikawa harp fue detrás de warrock -

\- al llegar donde estaba el alíen de ondas verdes, harp noto que este estaba viendo al lado de un árbol un pequeño lago acercándose soltó su característica risa - se nota que te gusta la naturaleza ¿verdad?

\- al escuchar la risa y posteriormente la preguntas voltio a ver a la alienígena de ojos rosas acercarse a el - se puede decir que si, es solo me recuerdan a ese momento - exclamo sin ver a su acompañante la cual derrepente se puso seria -

warrock ya debes dejar eso en el pasado lo que hicistes yo... - exclamaba la arpa que fue interrumpida por el canino de ondas verdes -

ya se que no creerás ni mucho menos me perdonarás - suspirando pesado vio la puesta del sol dando media vuelta viendo a los ojos a la joven arpa que tenia en frente con una mirada de pena - pero ese es el error que debo cargar siempre - empezando a flotar por un lado de la joven esta volteo preguntando -

¿adonde vas? - cuestionaba mientras lo seguía teniendo cierta distancia -

iré donde subaru lo mas seguro es que ya este el de regreso a casa será mejor que también vengas - decía yéndose por los caminos de ondas a gran velocidad mientras trataba hací el canino de recuperar su actitud normal para no levantar sospechas mientras de reojo miraba como harp lo seguía , mientras mas la miraba mas le dolía su pecho por el error y el daño que el le hizo ese fatídico día -

* * *

lamento si este inicio es algo corto pero bueno es el comienzo espero actualizar de forma continua pero esto es todo por ahora , toda critica sera bienvenida y gracias por leer hasta la próxima


End file.
